<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marriage Between Friends by TheUltimateUndesirable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848355">Marriage Between Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable'>TheUltimateUndesirable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Emotional Roller Coaster, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Sex, Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley Friendship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Harry Potter, POV Ron Weasley, Panic Attacks, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Pregnancy, Smut, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ministry is once again interfering with the wizarding worlds life, but this time it is determined to no doubt be for the better. Repopulating the wizarding world that had been slaughter during Voldermorts at take over is their goal. They just hope they can make some good marriage matches in the process, but can they really?</p><p>Tags to be added.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yet another of my Rarry's that I had to get out of my head or it would drive me crazy. Last one I will post as a WIP for now though I promise! This was another prompt, arranged marriage, from Weasleys, Witches, and Writers on Facebook. I'm very excited about this one (and all actually!) because it is my first of the trope and first mpreg! Hopefully you all will enjoy it as much as I do along the way!</p><p>Tags are still to be added as I go, but know there will be no MCD/baby loss and that it will be HEA for our boys. No worries!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/189190041@N05/50214698567/in/dateposted-public/">
    
  </a>
</p><p> It was just another day where he and Harry were hanging out on the sofa in Grimmauld Place. He had really wished they would get a flat together after graduating, but being Sirius’s home the dingy old place clung to him. At least with all the upgrades his friend had made over the last two years it felt comfortable, and not as creepy.</p><p><br/>
    Still Grimmauld was better than being stuck at the Burrow after the war. His family for some reason felt suffocating coming off all the trauma they went through. There just wasn't enough space in his opinion. At least here it was just him and Harry. Hermione had opted for her own flat right away feeling the need for privacy. She had insisted to them both it wasn’t because of his and her awkward little fling together. </p><p><br/>
   All of them had just graduated from Hogwarts in June with their proper NEWTS, thanks to a special 8th year arrangement due to the war. It had been over a month now since then though and they were waiting around to hear from the auror academy. Although Ron didn’t understand what was taking so bloody long. They were front line war heroes after all. </p><p><br/>
    So while they waited they days away alone together the redhead had let Harry introduce him to the muggle telly. Tv shows and movies were fucking amazing. A lot were absolutely brilliant. Sometimes they did meet up with some of their friends though like Neville and Seamus. There were regular trips to the Burrow once a week or so. They both helped out at the shop with George other times, and of course Hermione checked in on them like a secondary mother. Mostly though everyone was busy moving on in their life. </p><p><br/>
    Suddenly there was a loud pecking coming from the sitting room window causing them both to take their eyes off the screen before them. Albeit quite reluctantly. They were in the middle of some intense car chasing scene involving the muggle guns. Harry paused it for them, and got up from the plush beige sofa to see what the fuss was about. His furniture reminded Ron of the Gryffindor common room with how fluffy they were. A huge improvement over the rigid cushion-less pieces of crap he inherited.  </p><p><br/>
   “Look. My marriage order finally came,” Harry said cheerfully heading back from the window as Iggy, his white faced and brown bodied barn owl swooped in to sit on her perch. He considered it a success that the bloke had gotten another owl at all after Hedwig, but in their world it was needed. </p><p>   Ron knew his cheerful tone was due to the relief of having it finally arrive just so he could know and move on. The buzz he had going on probably was helping. No one was happy at all about the Ministry's decision to enforce the marriage law. Something that hadn't been done in nearly 700 years. </p><p><br/>
   By the end of the war though, and in the months that followed it, they discovered the impact it had truly had on the wizarding population. Over half of the community was lost between both the dark and light side. It was much worse than anything they all had thought at the time. </p><p><br/>
   Out of nowhere Harry let out a barking laugh as he sat back down beside him again, handing him the unfolded piece of parchment. “Guess they thought we would produce some kind of magically superior babies or something?” he laughed some more turning on the telly, and taking another drink of his beer. </p><p><br/>
   Ron scanned the paper with interest. He hadn't gotten his yet, and was both curious and terrified as to what it would show. His hope was the order would contain everyone of their age, and who they were paired with. Not that he hoped for anyone in particular. It was hard to hope for someone when he had no romantic interest. His only hope was for people he knew without a doubt he wanted nothing to do with. Like Malfoy, Pansy, and Lavender.</p><p><br/>
    Much to his disappointment it wasn't a full list. However it did contain his name. Which didn't make him feel any better. He actually felt a hard wave of nausea and panic wash over him at an alarming rate.</p><p><br/>
   “I don't know what potions they were on when they filed this, but considering blokes can't get pregnant they are in for a surprise. We will just go in tomorrow and get it straightened out,” Harry said mindlessly watching the show again. “Check this out. You know how we are going to be aurors? That’s basically what these blokes do except...see? They can’t stop them from jumping….” </p><p><br/>
  Ron wasn’t paying any attention to what his friend was saying as his ears tuned the words out. Instead he continued to look at the fine penmanship on the paper in disbelief. If reading the word marriage wasn't bad enough the word pregnant made him feel like he was going to get sick right on the floor. The main reason behind a marriage order was the need, and requirement, to produce at least one child right away. To help the wizarding population return to healthy numbers.</p><p><br/>
   “Harry,” he tried to say calmly. The redhead sorely wished he had taken up his friend's offer to drink. Seeing as he was visiting the Burrow later he had declined. “Kingsley signed this Harry. You know he doesn't just sign things, and you bloody well know he doesn't do illegal potions.” </p><p><br/>
   Harry waved off his reasoning. “It was probably just some error. I'm sure me, you, and Hermione were the first three he signed. I mean Hermione said that she got Fred already remember? Merlin help us with those kids.” </p><p><br/>
   His friend laughed with a smile, but chuckled weakly. The idea of a Fred that was as smart as Hermione sounded down right dangerous. Maybe even funny. Ron was sure Fred and Hermione would have a good life together. They shared more in common then he ever did with the witch, and he had to admit they really complemented each other. </p><p><br/>
   When they found out the night before via floo, they had been excited for her. She was the first to find out who her new partner would be, and Fred was someone she was already familiar with. The shy smile on Hermione’s face told them she was happy and that’s what mattered. Harry even had the suspicion she had fancied his brother during their fifth year.</p><p><br/>
    It was one of the best matches there probably would be out of the whole lot of them. That was why he was going to the Burrow after all. His mum wanted a talk with the boys about their soon to be Weasley spouses,and how to make sure they were proper gentlemen or some rubbish he hadn’t listened to. </p><p><br/>
   How on earth did he compliment his husband though, Ron thought, still staring at the paper. Did he even compliment him at all?  What in the name of Merlin were their kids going to be like? Why was Harry not freaking out? Sure everyone knew Harry was bisexual, so being paired with a male was a possibility…...but them? </p><p><br/>
  “Uhh…....blokes can get pregnant too,” he told Harry, realizing his friend probably didn't know that. Oftentimes he forgot Harry grew up a muggleborn. Some deeper and less common areas of magic still weren’t known to him. It wasn't a discussed topic hardly ever because it was so rare. The reaction Ron got when he said that was more of what he expected from the beginning. Harry sprung upright as he spit out his beer in shock. </p><p><br/>
   “What?” Harry asked, coughing and wiping the dripping liquid from his chin. </p><p><br/>
   “It's not common,” Ron said quickly. “Most gay couples choose to adopt or not have kids at all. The potion is expensive as hell but they usually can't afford it. I guess Kingsley took into account we are both…. bisexual…” he muttered the last few words. “Maybe he knows since you, we, can afford it, it was a good idea?” </p><p><br/>
   Harry just stared at him for a minute unblinking, and Ron's heart started hammering wildly in a rush of fresh panic. He had half the idea to snap his fingers between them when Harry didn’t move for nearly a full minute, but he didn't want to believe it either. It was ridiculous and…..and there were no words for the amount of shock he was feeling.</p><p><br/>
    “Are you saying that Kingsley actually wants us….you and me,” Harry gestured between them both as if it needed clarification. “Best mates. He wants us…..to get married and have a baby?” </p><p><br/>
    Ron nodded slow and grimly and Harry's dark eyebrows furrowed tightly together. Then his green eyes began darting back and forth between each other's stomachs before looking back up and around the room. What he was looking for Ron didn't know. Harry apparently didn’t find what he was looking for though because he picked his beer back up, and lifted it high enough for him to study the contents. The man sniffed the drink before taking a big long swig of it. </p><p><br/>
     “Merlin Krum sent some good shit,” Harry sighed refreshingly, savoring the flavor. “Want some? I'm pretty sure I'm already off my ass. I was certain this was only my third.” </p><p><br/>
   “Harry! We have to get married and have babies!” Ron shouted in his own nervous bout of panic trying to get the bloke to understand what was happening. </p><p><br/>
    Harry shrugged carelessly, taking another large drink, and leaning back into the cushions. Then he smiled, rubbing his stomach as if amused the idea was even remotely possible. “I guess I wouldn't mind carrying my own little buggers,” his voice actually contained some dreamy aspect.</p><p><br/>
   Ron jumped up in a fit of anger, waded the piece parchment up, and threw it against the wall. Harry was lucky he didn’t throw it against his head because with their close proximity it could have very well hurt. The situation was so fucked up that he wanted to break something. Hex someone. Anything and anyone. It was bad enough the Ministry wanted to dictate their love life, but now they were going to ruin his longest and best friendship? </p><p><br/>
   “You aren’t exactly my idea of a spouse Harry!” Ron said loudly in exasperation. “Bloody fucking hell! You don't marry and have babies with your best mate you’ve had since you were eleven!” Saying what was going to happen caused him to run his hands through his hair. He needed a cold shower to wake himself up from whatever this was. <br/>
   Harry simply just took another drink of his beer, and hit a button on the telly clicker causing the pictures to start flying by so fast you couldn't tell what they were. Meaning he was either fast forwarding or rewinding. The show was long gone in his own mind though. </p><p><br/>
   “Yeah, well, the feeling’s mutual mate. But here we are,” he laughed lightly, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “I mean we already share a house. ‘Shackled’,” he emphasized with air quotations. “...together just like they want.” </p><p><br/>
   Ron dropped his shoulders and jaw in disbelief at the man’s reaction to everything. It had to be some form of denial on his end. It had to be because there was no way he could possibly be okay with this happening to them, between them.</p><p><br/>
   The way Harry had started drinking at a heavier pace since he got the letter Ron wasn’t sure what was going on in his head. Maybe he was on his way to being off his ass. Maybe he needed to go get a sober up potion just to make the man realize it wasn't some bloody joke. When he did realize it Ron was half excited and half dreading what his best mate would do. </p><p><br/>
   Harry had more power than almost everyone whether he liked it or not. Whether he used that to his advantage or not. Surely he could get Kingsley to change it. Or maybe it had been all a mistake after all. Perhaps a clerk had been in charge of filling out the form, and Kingsley just signed them all quickly. There had to be a hundred letters to send out easy. </p><p><br/>
    Slowly Ron forced himself to sit back down, and think about the other possibilities for what had happened. Granted it was with great hesitancy, and a continued sense of dread. It had to be a mistake. Harry was right. Who was his real match?  His mind ran through every single person he could think of, but in the pit of his stomach he still had a bad feeling. One that wasn’t going away as much as he tried to convince himself of any other scenario being true. </p><p><br/>
   On impulse he snatched the beer bottle out of Harry’s hand, not listening to his complaints. Instead he simply downed what was left of it in one go, wishing there was more when the last of it hit his tongue. He did manage to hear Harry huffing as he got up and muttering the word “moody git” as he walked towards the kitchen no doubt for more.</p><p><br/>
   Ron's eyes followed his retreating back. Harry was tall, and had filled out evenly since the war ended. His black hair was as unruly as always and he wore his light grey joggers with a simple black muggle t-shirt. The redhead felt his throat tightening again with the threat of being sick as his stomach turned with a sinking feeling. This couldn’t possibly be good. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bullshit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is a lovely long overdue update! You are free to nag me for more :) comments always win me over as long as they aren't arsehole ones. I have a feeling I'm going to start paying more attention to this one on the side though &lt;3 hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   “What in the actual fuck Kingsley!” Harry shouted, barely containing himself.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Ron winced as Harry slammed the parchment down on the top of Kingsley's desk. He had known the situation wasn't going to go good, but he hadn’t expected him to go as far as shouting at the Minister. Then again Harry had never experienced or known of these things. Not that he was exactly familiar, but he knew of their existence at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    While Harry had tried hard over the weekend to brush it off as a mistake, the longer and longer he looked at the seal the more and more angry he had gotten. He on the other hand had grown a bit more numb as the time progressed. Anger would have been his natural response as well, but considering the order and seal he knew they were already screwed. It was worth a try though going to Kingsley again, if anything just to plead for safety of their friendship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Mr.Potter,” Kinglsey said firmly, appearing taken aback from what was not the casual visit he had apparently expected. “Language.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Don’t Mr.Potter me Kingsley!” Harry said. “Your secretary is saying this isn’t a mistake!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Glancing at Harry, still visibly disapproving of his attitude, Kingsley picked up the parchment. He slid on a pair of sleek black reading glasses, and scanned the order. After ten seconds of looking at it he simply sat it back down, and straightened up his chair more formally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Your marriage order? No, it isn’t a mistake,” the older man said casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Do you not see Ron’s name down there?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows, pointing down to the second line as if the Minister had been hit in the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I may need glasses, but I’m not blind Harry. What’s wrong?” Kingsley asked bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What’s wrong? What’s wrong?” Harry repeated in angry disbelief, causing him to want to look away from the scene. “This is bullshit! He is my best mate, and you want us to get bloody married?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Kingsley folded his hands on top of each other to address a serious matter, his dark purple robes almost covering the dreadful parchment holding their future. “I thought this would be easier on you. The both of you. As you stated you’re best friends, and you both know each other probably more than anyone. You’re both bisexual,” he stated factually defending his own decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “There are many people I’m afraid that are going to be marrying people they don’t know,” the older man continued. “Maybe, although I truly hope not, dislike each other strongly. I didn’t want either of you in that situation. For the same reason I paired Miss Granger with your brother Mr.Weasley. They know each other quite well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Kingsley looked at him like that fact was supposed to make him feel better. Sure while he was happy for Fred and Hermione that didn’t involve him. It just meant he was going to have a sister in law he was friends with. Harry seemed to be struggling to find words with the way his mouth tried to open and close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’d think you should consider yourself lucky Harry. As Minister it was a bit unethical, but I may or may not have pulled what we would call a few favorites here. Would you have rather I pair you with Mr.Malfoy? Or Mr.Weasley with Mr.Smith?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Malfoy? Zacharias? Wh….no!” Harry said with wide eyes, shaking his head passionately. “No no no, but…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Okay then, you’re welcome,” Kingsley said a bit dismissively, pushing the parchment back out from under his robes for them to take. “I’m sure things will pan out for Mr.Smith, and his partner. Same as I believe things will work well between Mr.Malfoy’s rehabilitation and your brother. I’m certain they will grow through their differences. You both are...”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ron was unable to stop his jaw from dropping. “George is marrying MALFOY!?” he interrupted in true and absolute shock. The first real surge of annoyance he had felt in a few days. “He is dating Viktor! You can’t make him marry that git!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Ah,” Kingsley said, realizing he had made a mistake. “I see he hasn’t shared his news just yet then. Let’s keep that one between us boys. Confidential and all.” He gestured between the three of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Why the hell would you even think to pair George with him? Or people in relationships!” Harry asked, looking equally shocked now more concerned for George than themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “They are both gay wizards of age,” Kingsley pointed out like the answer was obvious. “In our small community there are not a whole lot of candidates. Anyone in already established relationships I made sure to try and pair with the other. I would have been more than happy to pair George and Mr.Krum. However unfortunately Mr.Krum is not a citizen of the United Kingdom. He doesn’t fall under our order.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  There was a moment of silence where everyone seemed to be waiting for the other to speak. He sure couldn’t though. He was too busy imagining George marrying Malfoy with a sad frown on his face as Viktor stood to the side with an expressionless one. Their relationship had been unexpected, but it turned out unlike Hermione and the Bulgarian, they fit together in a mixture of fun, loose maturity. They were happy, but this however was not a good unexpected like their getting pissed after the war and shagging in the joke shop storage room had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “But….babies…” Harry finally stammered trying to find another argument. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Kingsley sighed clearly, growing tired of his stubbornness. “You are quite wealthy Harry. The pregnancy potion won’t be of much cost to you. Same goes to Mr.Malfoy. They have more than enough money for two dozen vials. Not to mention your brother has a very successful business.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Blokes aren’t supposed to have babies!” Harry said desperately, waving his hands over his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “While it is not typical, we do live in a world of expansive magic. Creating life is nature, and magic is merely an added catalyst if allowed. It is rare, but not impossible. With our population dwindling greatly we will use that opportunity given to us by our ancestors discoveries. Also with good concious I wouldn’t possibly pair a gay witch or wizard with the opposite sex,” he elaborated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Really?” Harry said a bit sarcastically. “Then what about gay females? Hmm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Kingsley actually narrowed his eyes at him. “I suggest you do your research into the subject Harry. Female to female pregnancy is also not uncommon, and if anything is easier to achieve.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Harry gaped at the Ministry looking back and forth between them, and Ron closed his eyes absolutely dreading the topic and conversation that would come from this. From everyone. It actually made him a little dizzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “But…” Harry started, although there was no real fire behind the word. It didn’t matter anyways considering Kingsley cut him off.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’m sorry boys,” he actually seemed to apologize with a bit of sympathy in his voice. “I understand you’re still in a bit of shock, but I do believe it is the best option for the both of you. Now if you don’t mind, your visit was unplanned, so I’m afraid I’m late for a check in with the Auror’s office.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Standing the Minister picked up their order, walked around the desk and went to hand it to Harry. They both looked at each other and to the parchment before he slowly took it. Ron actually expected his knuckles to turn white from the restraint not to tear the thing up, however his hand remained unmoving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>XXXXXXXXXXXX</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Ron watched as Harry ruffled his hair again and again and again. It wasn’t like he knew what to do or say either. Since they had left the Ministry both of them hadn’t really spoken much, yet they both went back to his flat without needing to really say it. Honestly there was an awkwardness in the air that seemed to keep it stagnant around each other. Suffocating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It wasn’t like he knew what to say. What were either of them supposed to say? How did you go from being able to talk to your best mate about everything to hardly being able to breathe the same air? That might have been a bit dramatic, but the uncomfortableness was bothering his skin. He had known the Minister wouldn’t overturn it, but now that Harry was having to face the reality of what was happening also it felt worse.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “What are we supposed to do?” Harry asked into his hands quietly. He hadn’t exactly wanted to make eye contact in the last two hours since they had left the ministry. Then again he wasn’t sure if he wanted to either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “If Kingsley won’t overturn it….” he started fidgeting with the hem of the arm of the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Then we have to get married….” Harry finished without a beat in between. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Do you think what he said is true?” Ron found himself asking hopefully. There were more than a few cases he had heard where best mates had fallen into something more with each other. Not anytime recently, but stories from his mum and dad’s friends and family. “It will be easier since we’re mates?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Depends,” Harry said, finally glancing at him out of the side of his eye even though his elbows remained on his knees. “Do you outright want to snog?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Ron felt his face flush red. He’d never considered kissing Harry before. Hell he’d never so much as looked him over even when he was thinking about blokes. You didn’t take an eye full of your best mate. Now he had to, and he didn’t want to. Over the weekend he had been able to keep that curiosity tucked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Are uh...do we…” he started not even fully aware of where his train of thought was going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Don’t…..don’t...don’t answer that,” Harry said, shaking his head, taking the question back. “I guess what we do next is….oh fucking bollocks…” he almost whined beating his forehead into the heel of his hands. “...we need to tell your mum and dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Ron didn’t mean to but he let out a high pitched laughter of uncomfortableness that left him. Telling his parents he was marrying a bloke? Tell them he was marrying Harry? He hadn’t even told them he liked blokes yet. Now he also had to tell them he was marrying his best mate? Harry? His sister's ex boyfriend? It was like the definition of insanity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “That’s uh….That’s a joke right?” he continued to laugh awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “We’re going to have to tell them Ron,” Harry said frustratedly. “We are all being forced to get married like bloody sheep unless we want to be fined for life, or who knows. However long we need in Azkaban until we change our minds. They know we are both supposed to get married, and are going to find out sooner or later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Can’t it be later?” the redhead tried pleadingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Harry turned to him with a set look on his face. “Ron if I have to drag you there I will,” he said flatly with a hint of tiredness, getting to his feet with a new set of determination. “I just want this over with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “That’s the thing Harry. It won’t be!” he said standing up with him feeling his first wave of anger finally coming on. “They are binding our magic! You don’t undo that. Bloody hell my parents don’t even know I like blokes! No one does! You didn’t!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Harry waved his hand at him, and turned away. “Quit freaking out Ron! You're making me nervous again!” he told him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Me?” the redhead said pointing to himself. “So it’s okay for you to throw your tantrum, while I’ve tried being the calm one for once in all this? What are we supposed to do!? We can’t marry each other!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well it doesn’t look like we have much of a fucking choice now do we?” Harry countered irritably walking to the floo apparently uncaring as to whether he followed or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “But... wha...who….oh Merlin….we’re mates Harry? Mates,” and even to his own ears his voice was desperate for some kind of answer as his hands stressfully went up to grab his hair. “Sure we can live together and all that but how are we supposed to snog and shag? Have a fucking baby?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     For a minute Harry didn’t answer as he turned around in the fireplace. He just stared at him a bit uncomfortably, and it felt like any moment there was going to be some kind of emotional breakdown. Maybe there needed to be. Merlin knew he sure wanted to throw something. Break something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I guess the way everyone else does…” Harry trailed off weakly before tossing the floo powder down into the hearth. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Burrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is moving right on along in my head! A bit quickly actually! Really hope I captured the emotion and scenes well enough, but reading it about ten times your eyes start to get a bit blurry lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  It wasn’t like there was a choice after all. All around there was no choice for them. That’s why they were standing in front of Molly, Arthur, and unfortunately Ginny. Everyone else of course was out of the house at their own homes thankfully. Honestly he was surprised Ginny was there, and not out training. He wished she was considering it would have been hard enough to tell Ron’s parents, let alone add his ex-girlfriend into the mix right away. Telling her he was having to marry her brother? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Harry stood almost as stiff as Ron did, especially under that thought. He knew his mate’s hesitancy and struggle, but they needed it over with and to move on with everything as soon as possible. Even if he didn’t want to. It was better to deal with what could be an emotional train wreck, severity depending on how they took it, all at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   While he hadn’t exactly asked Ron directly what he was thinking, or frankly anything, all he could tell was what he was feeling. That feeling was if they didn’t do it now he was going to lose all nerve, and potentially never leave his flat again. There was so much anxiety growing in the very pit of his stomach he was starting to debate running the second the words left one of their mouths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What is it dears?” Molly asked bustling over with a fresh pot of tea, and pouring it into the cups calmly. The scene felt entirely normal to him for a moment. Then his heart raced with the prospect of that normal feeling changing. In his mind probably for the worst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Neither of them responded, and neither of them sat down like the witch did next to Arthur. Ginny raised a curious eyebrow at them, and Harry felt his throat dry a little causing him to exhale heavily through his nostrils. It felt like he was standing in front of a McGonagall, but he couldn’t seem to make himself move to sit at the table also. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Our marriage orders came,” Harry said unblinking and emotionlessly. The moment was starting to feel unreal. Maybe more like a panic attack coming on, but he kept it buried under a tight throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Arthur’s eyebrows rose, and Molly leaned forward with concern. “Oh Merlin boys. How are you holding up?” she asked in a quick rush of worry. “Charlie’s doing well, and Percy is adjusting. George, though….” the witch shook her head sadly. “Boy won’t tell us anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ron let out a horrible tight, and high pitched chuckle of what Harry could tell was nervous panic beside him. He wanted to tell him to stop it or elbow him in the ribs, but he still couldn’t seem to move. How were they supposed to say ‘hey I’m marrying my best mate’? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ron?” Arthur said, sounding a bit anxious himself, and Harry’s eyes flickered towards the older man. That’s when he realized he had basically been staring through everyone imagining their reactions, nearly forgetting they were there for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I like blokes,” the redhead said in an impulsive outing of himself. Quick enough that Harry looked at him to see if he had actually spoken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What?” his mum said with wide eyes, seeming surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What?” Ron bit out a little harshly in a way that was more desperate to ignore the topic. He didn’t know when his best mate had planned to come out to them, but he knew it hadn’t been anytime soon. Especially since he hadn’t even told him yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Don’t you dare take that tone young man,” Molly said furrowing her brows. “Why didn’t you tell us? You know we don’t care.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m bloody nineteen mum! I just figured it out myself! I don’t have to go around announcing everything to everyone! Especially who I shag!” Ron said angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    His mum tilted her head disapprovingly daring him to snap at her again. “You are pushing it Ronald Weasley,” she warned him. “You may be an adult, but you better believe I’m perfectly capable of putting you in your room until you can talk like one!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Molly dear, the situation is stressful….” Arthur trailed off trying to reason with her, placing a hand on top of hers. “Marriage. Babies. Someone he may not know….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Harry clenched his teeth desperately trying not to let out the awkward laugh Ron had. To the point he could feel tears in the corners of his eyes. There was a chance he thought he might pass out if Ron didn’t get a move on with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Besides discovering you are gay can be….” he tried to reason with her further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Bisexual,” Ron interrupted the effort in a high pitched equally rushed voice. Harry glanced at the ceiling allowing himself a frustrated breath. That hardly mattered considering he was paired with a bloke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Arthur that is no…” Molly started as she glared at Ron. His dad visibly squeezed her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Okay….” Arthur continued almost cautiously. “So you weren’t paired with a bloke?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “He…...was,” Harry finally answered for him, unable to take it anymore as Ron didn’t say anything. The seconds had seemed to go on forever, and he heard the redhead let out a stuttered breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Is it really that bad Ron?” Ginny asked with crossed arms apparently annoyed with the dragged out method. “Just tell them and I will go ahead and tell them mine. That way this can all be bloody over with. We have the rest of our lives to be miserable. Might as well get this part over with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Ginny!” both the redhead's parents said turning to her. Harry watched his ex actually scoff at them looking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’m allowed to bloody brood for a bit before I’m turned into breeding stock and having to announce it. I might get two games in before I get knocked up with the little bugger,” she grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “It’s Harry,” Ron said weakly while the focus wasn’t on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   All heads turned back to them instantly though. Arthur and Molly looked at them in disbelief while Ginny had brought a hand to her mouth seeming to try to hide what was either a laugh or smile. Harry licked his lips nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Come again dear?” Molly said blinking apparently thinking she had misheard things.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’m….we’re….” the redhead to his defense actually did try again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “We’re getting married, Mrs.Weasley,” Harry tried to say more confidently, and less like he was going to be sick since Ron was incapable of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   That was when Ginny actually burst out laughing. Her mood lifted greatly as she uncrossed her arms and sat up straight. “You have to be joking right?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “It’s not a bloody joke!”  Ron snapped at her. “This is serious!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Oh my word…” his mum breathed in between the two siblings squabbling, fixated purely on them in an uncomfortable way that made him want to squirm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Well that’s a load of crap!” Ginny protested loudly. “If they were going to match best mates why couldn’t I have gotten Luna!” she pouted. “I’d rather spend my life with her, and shag her instead of that cocky Slytherin git.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You didn’t get Malfoy,” Ron pointed out bitterly, probably due to George lingering in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No, but I got fucking Blaise Zabini. Not sure that’s much better honestly,” Ginny said rolling her eyes. “Only bonus to Zabini is it won’t be all that difficult to take my knickers off for him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Good Godric….” Ron nearly cried in distress, turning to him as his parent’s jaws dropped at his sister’s audacity to speak so brashly. “Can we go home now? I just want to go home Harry,” he said pleadingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Harry stared into Ron’s blue pleading eyes. At his friend. What did home even mean now? Were they keeping separate flats still? Were they moving into one or the other? Or were they finding somewhere new completely?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I guess we need to figure out what home means while we are at it….” he trailed off quietly as Molly and Arthur were conversing quite loudly with Ginny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>  XXXXXXXXXXXX</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Harry threw himself down onto his sofa the second he stepped out of the floo. Face first, and uncaring as to how he landed. He hadn’t been sure they would ever escape the Burrow. Ginny had given them the perfect opportunity to bail, and their sudden awkward attempt at conversation of what home meant had cost them two hours of nearly humiliating and insufferable supporting conversation. The uncomfortable kind that was what he assumed the sex talk from his parents would have felt like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Both Molly and Arthur sounded just like Kingsley. That it was actually a perfectly good, if not the best, out of a bad case scenario. While he wanted to agree, Ron's mild panic along with his own worry of losing his best mate, stopped him from it. How were they supposed to stay best mates if they were forced to marry and shag each other? Sure Seamus and Dean were best mates and had fucked around for a while for a bit of curious fun, but they hadn’t stayed together. It’d just been a casual thing. Marriage on the other hand was something else entirely. </span>
</p><p><span>   Rolling over onto his back to take the pressure off his ribs, Harry sighed.</span> <span>In the end he and Ron had decided to go to their own flats for an amount of time they didn’t define. It was for the better though because now there was an awkward tension that had grown in the air between them. Maybe they would just hide out in their flats and avoid each other forever, or until the Ministry dragged them there. </span></p><p>
  <span>   They both needed time to even have an attempt at gathering their own thoughts. Especially after being drilled both happily, and worriedly, about their new upcoming relationship by his parents. Perhaps he had been wrong to go straight to the Burrow before they could even get a grip on it themselves. His mind had been, and still was still a jumble of confused emotions. At least the anger he had felt in the Ministry, and the fear of announcing were gone. Staying consumed by either wasn’t going to help anything though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ginny had left them alone to the conversation with their parents hardly fifteen minutes in, unable to handle it herself and listen to the promise of them having a talk with her later. The witch just rolled her eyes, scoffing after finally having stopped laughing at them due to the comment. Harry didn’t know if it was because he was marrying his brother, who he actually thought she had been a bit jealous of all those years, or because he was getting to marry his best mate where she was stuck with someone she didn’t know or even really fancy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He wondered if she went to Kingsley if it was possible for her to get reordered, and she could marry Luna instead. Although he didn’t know who Luna was paired with. They would find out soon enough though. Everyone they knew would know everything soon enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   While Ginny might fancy Luna, or be okay with the idea, it wasn’t like he fancied Ron. He’d never actually even considered looking at Ron that way. You didn’t stare at your best mates arse or imagine what his lips tasted like. Especially when they were straight, or presumed straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   There was the idea of what it was like to live together sure. Best mates often wondered that, and many times did end up flatmates for a while. Hell for the summer, before they got their flats which had apparently been pointless now, they had lived at Grimmauld Place together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Harry blinked up at the ceiling processing the fact he had to actually marry Ron slowly for once instead of it zipping around his head like a snitch. He already loved the bloke, even if it wasn’t romantically. Maybe there was a higher potential for that though since the base feeling of general love was already there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He could probably do that he thought nodding his head in agreement with himself. It wouldn’t be all that hard. Ron was bloody brilliant. He could be sweet. He was supportive and caring. They didn’t bicker really unlike he and Hermione had. They understood each other most of the time. Sure they had their squabbles occasionally but what couple, Harry squeezed his eyes shut swallowing down the word…..didn’t? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Emotionally there was a brilliant chance actually of something more developing. Realizing that actually caused some blood to drain from his face, and his stomach to turn. Merlin, he felt completely out of bounds thinking about it. Especially when he imagined kissing him for the first time. Causally just sitting on the sofa like they always did together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Harry threw an arm over his eyes in defeat attempting to rid himself of the visual, and consider smothering himself instead. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. That’s what that was. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've created a group on facebook called Ron's Chessboard. 100% Ron centric and no bashing at all is allowed towards him! Feel free to join to share Ron fics, asthetics and more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>